vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BackUp:YumiNakamine
Re Question You'll have to rephrase that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *1. How do you really spell Kim Tahi and can :I think Dahee is a stage name for potential fan use. I'll look into, because even Vocaforum post, has listed a number of names about her. It seems it depends on the romanization used. I think Tahi or Dahi is likely the correct form. *2. What makes you a producer? It's been making wondering for a long time. :I don't believe we really settled on the matter, you may have seen the talk page(?) for it. You can also add your opinion of what makes a Producer and what it takes to have a page for them, either on the Producer cato talk page or the wiki forum / blog entry. The forum would at least make it possible to have some kind of discussion if I link it to the front page. :Because my view is, anything you actually put effort into doing, even if it is a cover. And that actually sounds good. 'Giuseppe' for example, may not produce original songs but he certainly is skilled with each Vocaloid he uses, and has done full cover works. He also helps the community by giving tips. When a newbie makes original or cover songs but has yet to really show they can handle the program and thus half of the songs sound just...well... bad, then I don't think a page is necessary. And at least having more than one song would be something to go for, the guy who made an original Sonika song can clearly handle the Vocaloid program as well as produce original tunes, but a lack of another song is making me hesitant to create a page for him. There are also producers that create CD albums, but never post (or at least one) their work online. Giving them a page would at least get them attention. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) >:( That's harsh! I fixed the lyrics! your mean! you really make me feel bad about myself Re:Re: >:( Oh okay. I'm still learining japanese too. Re: Songs Hiya :) Lol yeah, I've been focusing on notable song pages for quite a while now, with new template and all. Yes you can, the individual song pages need contributors anyway :) Please communicate with K4KING-san for what you should do/add to the page and what you shouldn't; currently he's the main editor for the individual pages XD I'm still stuck in the notable pages ones. Esperancia 08:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : OR I could just POP in here, You want to add pictures to the Alternates? No not yet. Adept has been working on a special template so it will add the pictures. Still waiting on that part. And then there's the issue on if it CAN be placed here, with legal reasons.(Piapro pics and Pixiv pics are debatable to me currently.) : One thing is, I'm trying to avoid spamming the site with Pictures, as well, looking at the cache from before, it's filled with dead ones. You could help me put the interpretation of the song, put it on the talk page of each song, so you could help me there. =w= Too much editing, and I want this to be legal, happy and safe with no edit wars. Any more questions? Feel free to boss me around! K4KING 11:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : The template Adept is working on does not need pictures to be uploaded. Instead it will just get a preview of the video link and then that's it. So it'll take care of itself. One thing I need though, is help with song interpretation. Use the talk page of each song to put a temporary explanation. =w= I'll be using it and as added reference. Other than that, help Esperancia. K4KING 15:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Your kill shall be executed at a later date when you have commited a mistake, but you didn't made one. Not yet >:) : Now I have something that will be useful. I need you to continue updating vocaloid original songs/english category, meaning you will be incharge of making song pages that are in english or songs that pertain to engloids. I'm not that inclined to Engloids, but you might be able to pull it off. Keep doing a good job. Since you made the AiSeNMa, do continue editing it. I'm no expert in anything Engloid related =w= Unfortunately..... Good luck to you, En Taro Adun. K4KING 05:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Templates are advanced, when I say edit, I mean put the necessary things needed for the song page. Simple as that. I'm not even using templates much. Do take your time. K4KING 05:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Notable song template Why yes of course you can XD Wait up, I've set the color yellow for hall-of-fame (more than 1 million views) songs, and individual colors for normal songs. So I'm going to set the color for English Vocaloids, and give the template doc/description in case you need anything. :) Esperancia 08:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. You can use the template for English Vocaloids' notable song pages and see the description notable song|here :) Esperancia 10:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job Yumi-chan, for using the template! XD I feel very happy, someone else is using my template :'D Thank you so much. Don't worry, I'll help you. Anyway, since English Vocaloids have rather quite a lot of songs present in Youtube only, I think I'll edit the template, so if you leave the NND link empty, it'll not appear in the page. And if the total song numbers are odd, I'll also make the template ends up with only 1 song (1 table), the 2nd will be hidden :) Esperancia 12:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I also added a "Youtube link description" field, because without it, the "(taken down)" or other YT description will be put before "YT" :/ But now it is fixed with a new parameter XD Sorry for making it more complicated :/ I'll fix things in the Sonika page now OK :) Esperancia 13:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, just leave the currently unknown producer fields empty, I'll help adding them. Esperancia 13:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wah.. really? :/ Wow, it must be hard searching around for Vocaloid songs without Japanese character support.. Maybe you should install it... somehow? (I don't know how lol) The Ippeisotsu song (the English title can be different, but for sure it contains "one soldier" and "monologue" lol) has a rather unique producer name, it uses some emoticon characters rather than Japanese/Latin.. >w< Anyway I'll be back working with Miku songs again, just continue adding Sonika and other English Vocaloids song info, I'll be sure to help you later, don't worry :3 Esperancia 14:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Will do ASAP :) And yeah I understand it perfectly XD You're very welcome~ Esperancia 13:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It's confusing @_@ but then again, when I check the song's wiki page in Hatsune Miku wiki (Japanese), even though songs like "Enban" and "TIN-GE" is originally sung by Miku and Kaito respectively, the other covers are called "self-cover"; I guess that's because the one who did the cover is also the original producer. So I guess it's ok putting them in 'original' section. (And PressureRain even got his/her own YT channel--I just knew it :D) Esperancia 02:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:The title Song: All song pages be it English or Japanese, are suppose to have the Song: namespace, to make them easy to find and know what they are. It is an article namespace tag. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Unless you have a different method or idea. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'll just have it removed, if possible. I already contacted Wikia Staff. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Help Hrmmm? Help with Producer pages? I'm not much of an expert with Producers, but I know Esperancia and Adept might help. I'm currently busy with song pages(I've been busy with other stuff so I need to make ammends soon, not to mention correcting romanizations as I go). Bunai might also help. Right now though filling in some information about the Producer will help. Take your time we are not in a rush. Sorry if I seem lack of power. I'm not good with producer pages in a way. If you do have other needs, feel free to holler. K4KING 06:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OH The song pages. Leave the Lyrics alone to me, and me alone. You can edit the background and other stuff as long as you want. And I'm not requiring you to edit it anway. Take your time with it. I'm in no rush. I'll be romanizing the lyrics if you need me. And- Wait, if this is the Japanese Song Pages that's my area of expertise. I'm no help at all in English song pages. :/ K4KING 08:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, They are already in Romaji and English, I don't see- OH The Original Upload in NND. Gotcha.K4KING 23:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) （бεб）P Okay :) I'll get started~ (бεб) P makes lots of talkloids, & has many works, so it might take a while... Ah, are you from Malaysia? /random guess time/ Unknown.System 13:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Done :) Unknown.System 13:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. :D : (LOL I didn't read your user page, can't believe I got it right 8D) Unknown.System 14:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Right :D Unknown.System 04:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, I heard his name from time to time... If I'm not mistaken he's Circus-P's (Doofus-P) bandmate right? I'll probably add him later, I love his remixes :) Unknown.System 11:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Done :3 here. I only list out his remixes, and not anything else, though... Unknown.System 00:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lola Trivia This video is the earliest to feature a black Lola ^_^ "sm6090496" see "v=iciT0w271cs". Although not a full PV with professional detail. You know the drawing on Lola's page? That was based from this video. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Template thing Sorry (for not replying for such a long time, I forgot!), but I can't quite catch "the template that shows Japanese, then the Translations"... Which one is it? Where do we use it? Or maybe you could just show me ;) Sorry. Esperancia 00:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (Big) OOOOOOH! That template xD Lol, I didn't even think it was cross-wiki. I thought it was something from here. Again, (very big) OOOOOOOOH why didn't I think of it? YES we CAN! We can make the tab thing in the collab page! For duet etc! Yay you're so genius Yumi-chan~ Thank you! Esperancia 03:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) English Vocaloids duets/trios/etc You should keep it :) Maybe moving them here temporarily, if necessary, will help me in the future ;) Esperancia 10:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. so that's what you meant xD Well, I'm thinking of making a collaborative song page for them (or even using our own existed collaborative song page, with the tab thing I'm working on) so all duets/trios/group songs featuring English Vocaloids will be imported there. But what you said is applicable too. So we still put it in individual "song featuring" page; but the English Vocaloid who get the song will be the one who's more dominant in the duet/trio/group song. Or at least he/she is the main singer/main Vocaloid featured. If there's no one (all get the same amount of spotlight), put the song where you want to xD Esperancia 10:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Producer's Avatar Some producers already have their own logos on their NND profile, or twitter, or at the beginning / end of their videos. Like Akuno-P 's logo is 'thy' Hitoshizuku-P 's logo is simply the writing 'Hitoshizuku'... That, or maybe they have their own pictures, Hayashikei (KEI) has a face, OSTER project too. Yep, I saw your pages... If I'm not mistaken Azuralunar is an illustrator right? He/she should have a pic there of his/her illust, something like NEGI ... Unless he/she has his/her own logo (kinda doubt that ><). Basically the point of putting the images in is so that people'll recognize the logo/art style. Unknown.System 11:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh-huh, they count...~ Unknown.System 13:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) V3 Demos... I guess you're right... But do you think it's a bit early? We can just put the demo songs in the Vocaloid's page... I'm trying to update their demo songs pages as well. (Wait, was YouTube even there when Leon/Lola are created O_O?) I can find Meiko's demos in the official page... Unknown.System 04:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think it's better to just put the demos from their official site... (Instead of YT / NND) LOL there's nothing wrong with having an accent. Unknown.System 00:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hrmm? I'll look into it. Can't guarantee that I'll be able to find it though.K4KING 00:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The template below the producer's pages. You mean the songs like in Ryo 's page? I'm done with the Japanese songs/producers, all there's left to it is the English songs, and I've only done two. Do you want to work on the English songs? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're the master of the English songs realm. ... Lucky you, my exam just started.. :p Unknown.System 09:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The problem is with the English song pages, it's the producers... I haven't checked yet, but do the producers of the songs have their own pages? Unknown.System 09:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You guessed right, 'kay... I wish you luck~ Unknown.System 11:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) I am a new user how do I make a fanmade vocaloids? Hyomafan I have an urgent favor If bunai, Angel or esperancia or anyone looks for me, please tell them to read This. I'm sorry I can't do your favor Yuki. I don't have the strength to make a blog to announce this either. Better not ask anymore details as well. It's all so complicated. Thank you for everything though. K4KING 17:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why thankyou for the somehow simple but useful advice, I am thankful that you found the time to reply :) I know that I am not suppost to make fan made vocaloids here because I read it on the wiki Hyomafan Well,,, I'm going to put up a list of a few things in the new year, next year will be more about tackling the Wikias outstanding issues then anything. At the moment I'm myself a, trying to get the links on the youtube lists put into the youtube template because its always been difficult to keep an eye out for ones that disappear without warning. We've got other issues like not all the P's have pages and how the latest one I've noticed recently is that we're suddenly very keen to put up information on westerners songs and are ignoring Japan's P's almost. Yeah... This wikias becoming a little hard to organise although the problem is more to do with that we're still mising people with the "know how" on the subject matters, leaving it in the hands of a people. Your not alone though in being tired on something as you can see, but the man power is still a limitor. This time in 2009 though we had no regular editors, in mid 2010 we had just 4-6 regular editors. I'm not cribbing as it takes time to attract the people to do it and no one has to do anything at all. I don't have much time myself and I visit two wikias, so if I edit there I use the time I could have here. You often find this happens with wikias that the guys up top actually run two or three sometimes 4 wikias or are at least regulars at them. >_< One-Winged Hawk 14:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing against the western producers really, its just the fans tend to follow them more. As famous as the western ones are, we have more demand for things like the updating of songs like the Daughter of Evil series (sadly ¬_¬). Not nearly as many people like them as the Japanese ones, sadly. :Well christmas is coming up and everyone's mind is set on that, I'd rather talk about it when the holiday is over and the air is clearer. Everyone is invited anyone. We'll get togehter a list of issues and sort out the wikias focused. This year year has been pretty much about getting the Vocaloids sorted so more information is up about the oul focus of the fandom, finding information and dispelling a few myths that are unwanted, etc, etc. The core basic stuff really. N:ext year I'd like to get on with focusing on polishing things up a lot more and expanding the secondary parts of the fandom. the producers, the songs, etc. Its not that we don't have that is that we seem to be peddling along with it really. The editors are left to do as they please and I sort of prefer not to interfer with that too much. So its more about just saying "Look, we REALLY need this thing done". :-3 One-Winged Hawk 15:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Producer name Google is right, more or less... It's actually Ai (Love) Leon, AiLeon-P. That producer must love Leon :3 What do you mean you're stuck at the NND producers...? Unknown.System 04:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Google isn't exactly your friend when it comes to dates ><" As long as you have the mylist, all you have to do is look here . Over there you can sort it as from the newest to the oldest, the oldest to the newest, there are also options for the most comments, the most views, but that's not exactly useful, really... And don't forget that Japanese/Chinese writes dates as (year)-(month)-(date)... Does this help? ^^" Unknown.System 05:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Future-P's YouTube channel is invalid... Are you sure that's the correct link...? Unknown.System 06:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Cover Song Layout So you want to make something for the covers? Like, Rin/Len's cover, Luka's cover, Kaito's cover, like that? Why not use the song template by Esperancia? Or are you trying to make it short... Thumbnail-like in the Utaite wiki...? Unknown.System 12:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Short descriptions... Making it just thumbnail like that... I guess that template would work? ... Well, I can't think of anything to put there either :P Unknown.System 02:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ... But I thought there are no lyrics in Ievan Polkka? I mean, isn't it gibberish? Oh, well, it's up to you..~ I just... Read it. o_o But if you want, I guess it's okay to just put the titles in Japanese, there are certain producers with that layout.. Unknown.System 04:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Woo. Congratulations! No, apparently it doesn't cover ALL the Vocaloids OR the good ones. I mean, in the Ievan Polkka's page, the Miku, Rin, Meiko, and Kaito ver is only 10,000 views. That's low considering it's uploaded 3 years ago. And honestly people could just grab a vsq, put it in a Vocaloid/UTAU, mix it, and upload it. Heck, Ronald McDonald's cover is more popular than that chorus. :P Unknown.System 11:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Just... Look at the views. It's right there on the vid... Other than the Ievan Polkka's page, what are the other pages need fixing? Unknown.System 14:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) So cover songs are... Cover song of a non-vocaloid song? I don't really understand >< Unknown.System 03:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Notice Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Cover song' Remember the cover song layout? I decided to use it for the 'featured works' section for the producers, I hope you don't mind... If it's yours, I'm borrowing it. ><" Good luck on your boarding school btw. Unknown.System 08:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Producer's Song Section You sound busy, glad to see you not-next-year ~.~ For the songs, I only put the ones featured in games (Project Diva, visual novels) concerts, and the ones in the series (except the long ones like the Putin-P or Evilliliousownoi don't know how to spell it). It's up to you, really.. :) (Just, if they're not featured anywhere, name the headline as "songs" but if it's featured as "featured works" Unknown.System 12:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Night Series? ... I don't know, I've never looked into that 'series' o_o (I've heard covers, at least...) If you think they're related somehow just add it owo Thanks :D Unknown.System 08:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the tip. I'll try and fix the images today when I get the chance. Also, I don't know what featuring thingy you're talking about. Could you explain what you mean by that? ^^' Taboo6938 10:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. :) Taboo6938 10:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Let me start by saying that it's not a problem that my talk page has become the main discussion page cause it's realy not a bid deal or anything, lol.;) Anyways, I think that adding that template from the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki to get rid of the problem of all sorts of different colors on the collab page is an awesome idea! As to how to change the colors on the current template(if that's the template you're talking about)you just type in the name of one of the vocaloids and it changes the background to an assigned color. Hope this helps! ^_^ Taboo6938 20:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Category song thing It's never been the same :D What do you mean? It's an English song right? Shouldn't it be in the English song category? Unknown.System 13:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh, yeah, I guess so... Just because the singer is Japanese/Korean it doesn't change the fact it's an English song sung 100% in (satisfactory leveled) English >< Unknown.System 15:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Brief translation Excuse me. Currently, I'm looking for information on a fictional aircraft, and I need some assistance. One particular phrase, "大河重工", roughly translates into "great river heavy industries", however I require a better translation. Can you please help me? If not, can you redirect me to someone who can? Thank you. PROTO★STEALTH 04:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Template. Hello, I am still adjusting the templates spacing and size, so I begin with English lyrics and Miku Shite Ageru first due to their simplicity. You can see various ideas and discuss in the forum topic. I settled on "Original songs" to do away with the need to title every category "Vocaloid" when there is no need for it. The wiki should be the obvious reason as to what the category is about. Any song that was originally write for Vocaloid can go into "Original songs", they can then be sorted by language as "Original songs/(language)". This isn't a crisis and it will take time for me to even move things around for English songs and eventually find some Spanish or even Korean songs to get things filled. Since there are over 300 pages in the Vocalod Original Song category this task shouldn't be done by hand, even though many editors are fast enough to do so. I would prefer a bot to do this to keep the RC clear. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :RC = Recent Changes. :While it won't be a problem for a few moves a week (or some days), it can become similar to spam if one person keeps doing it, that and since we have a lot of people here I don't think they would enjoy wading through song pages in the RC to get to their previously viewed page. :So yes, English and can go in Original songs/English from now on, you can create the category if you want, but don't copy the original content from the other category, as it is outdated. The Japanese songs can keep going in the current category (Vocaloid Ordinal Songs) until I find a bot member who can move the pages from it. :And you don't have to use the lyrics template due to beta reasons, and also you have a choice to use the template and the table regardless. The template is mainly for those who have trouble with song pages. In the past there were some contributors who wanted to create song pages and instead of doing it themselves they would ask others. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC)